Asia Pacific Song Contest
|Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 17 (as of Dec'19) |Row 5 title = Countries |Row 5 info = List of countries in APSC |Row 6 title = Instagram |Row 6 info = https://www.instagram.com/asiapacificontest/ }}AsiaPacific Song Contest, often shortened to APSC '''is an online song contest on Instagram held, primarily, among the member countries of the APBU (AsiaPacific Broadcasting Union) since June 2017. The contest is hosted in the account @asiapacificontest by Mark, Tasos and Juan who form the APSC Team. Each country's head of delegation gets to select an entry for each edition either by internal or national selection. Then the countries get to vote for the Grand Final to determine the winner of the edition means the entry with the most votes. Origins The first ever AsiaPacific Song Contest started on 3rd June 2017. It was held in the capital city of Kyrgyzstan which also was the first ever country to host the APSC. Twenty nine nations took part in the first edition each submitting one entry to the contest! Winners Hosting Rules '''Participation *You must have an active Instagram account with 100 followers at least in order to participate and follow the main account; @asiapacificontest *You are banned from the contest if we find out that you participate with more than one account or misbehave. *If you fail to confirm in one edition, you will miss that edition. However, if you fail to confirm 3 times in row, you will be out of the contest. Countries *Every participant has the right to confirm the country they represented in the previous edition, swap or change for the upcoming edition. Each edition 30 countries take part. *You can check countries that are allowed here: List of countries in APSC Songs *The song you're choosing mustn't be 10 years older. *Eurovision entries are not allowed. Songs from a country's Eurovision national final are allowed. *Remixes are not allowed. Official remixes are allowed. *Covers are not allowed. Official covers with more views on YouTube than the original song are allowed. Artists *The artist (solo, featuring or group member) of the chosen song must be living in, born in, have career or have parents who are from the country you represent. *Disbanded groups can participate. Voting Each participating country awards one set of 8–1,10,12 points to their 10 favourite songs via direct message. In case of the country not being able to deliver the voting, back-up voters are used to replace it. Back-up voters 'climb' 3 places on the Waiting List every time they vote. If you fail to vote you will receive 1 strike. 3 strikes mean you're out of the contest. There have been several ties during the contest. In case of a tie between two or more countries, the country that received points from the most countries wins the tie. However, if the countries received points from the same number of countries, the number of 12 points is counted and if they are still tied it goes on until the tie breaks. Results The results are made with ScoreWiz. Category:Contests Category:APSC